


Diplomacy

by chaos_monkey, Cosmik debris (Moggio)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Consensual Rough Sex, Dom!Formbi, Face-Fucking, Fic and Art, Fingering, First chapter is SFW, Inspired by Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Possessive Formbi, Ronbi, Second chapter is really NOT, Sub!Ronan, Subspace, embedded artwork, trash boys united in their hate for Thrawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggio/pseuds/Cosmik%20debris
Summary: Formbi doesn't like humans. Ronan doesn't like Chiss. Neither of them will change their minds about that....Or so they thought.
Relationships: Formbi | Chaf'orm'bintrano/Brierly Ronan
Comments: 40
Kudos: 87





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Art by cosmik debris / yalaki, fic by chaos monkey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Smut's only showing up in the next chapter)

* * *

Aristocra Chaf’orm’bintrano of the Fifth Ruling Family of the Chiss Ascendancy was not pleased. 

Standing near the exit to the massive hangar bay, he glowered unblinkingly over the milling throng of curious Chiss at the main hatch of the _Steadfast_ as it slid open. _Thrawn._ It always came back to _Thrawn._

Formbi scowled harder. 

Even from ‘exile’, Thrawn continued to be a shard in his side. Bad enough the man had sent one human back already, now he’d sent a second one as well. Formbi couldn’t understand what in the stars Thrawn hoped to gain from doing so; and he certainly couldn’t fathom what possessed the four main Ruling Families to allow them to _stay._ The first human, Eli’van’to; _Ivant—_ Formbi’s lip curled in a derisive sneer— hadn’t done anything in his year with the CDF aside from mangle the Cheunh language and take up a place on the _Steadfast._ A place which _should_ have gone to a deserving young Chiss officer. It was disgraceful. 

Still… Formbi’s contacts in the CDF had passed along some very interesting rumours concerning the _Steadfast’s_ time in Imperial Space, and the circumstances surrounding the new human’s departure from Imperial space in particular. Perhaps he would prove less sickeningly devoted to Thrawn than the first one. It was certainly worth looking into. 

The whispering and murmurs of the crowd grew louder as the _Steadfast’s_ officers began debarking. Formbi’s pair of honour guards kept him shielded from the jostling, and one look at Formbi’s glare was enough to send even the most inattentive Chiss sidling away nervously, until they were surrounded by a small buffer of empty space. 

Formbi ignored them all, his gaze fixed on the open hatch of the _Steadfast._ Finally; there was Admiral Ar’alani, striding down the ramp flanked by her senior staff, and behind them— 

Eli’van’to, so short he was nearly lost among the taller Chiss officers despite his skin and hair making him stick out instantly as a non-Chiss; and beside him, another human male. Formbi’s eyes widened slightly in surprise as the two aliens followed Ar’alani and her retinue off the ship and towards the exit. 

He hadn’t known humans could have _yellow_ hair. 

Formbi studied the newcomer intently as the group drew closer. The man was dressed in a black and white outfit of an unfamiliar, vaguely militaristic cut. He was tall, for a human, but slim; with short golden hair so pale it almost looked white, and ice-blue eyes the colour of Csilla’s sea-locked glaciers. And his entire demeanour was a brave attempt at uncaring disdain in the face of the stares and mutters that followed in his wake; one which nearly managed to cover up the nervous uncertainty lurking beneath that haughty expression. 

“Aristocra Chaf’ormb’intrano.” Ar’alani’s voice cut into Formbi’s thoughts. “To what do we owe the honour of your presence today?” 

As always, the admiral’s not-quite-sarcastic tone skirted the very edge of remaining properly respectful as befit Formbi’s station, as did the precise degree to which she inclined her head in greeting. Formbi glanced at the golden-haired human again before answering, just in time to see the man turn and catch sight of him. The human’s blue-grey eyes widened as his gaze traveled up to meet Formbi’s, and a curious flush of blood suffused his oddly pale cheeks with sudden heat, turning them even pinker. 

“I came to see for myself whether the rumours were true,” Formbi answered, his eyes flicking back to Ar’alani. “I see you have indeed adopted yet another of Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s cast-off pets.” 

Both humans stiffened at that, though while Eli’van’to looked pained— even more than usual when Thrawn was mentioned— the new one looked distinctly insulted. Possibly even mildly disgusted. 

Now that _was_ interesting. He must have picked up a passable understanding of Cheunh aboard the _Steadfast_ while the warship finished up its tour of duty; which even Formbi had to admit was mildly impressive. And if he did in fact share Formbi’s dislike of Thrawn… Perhaps he would prove more forthcoming than Eli’van’to had been on the subject of Thrawn’s questionable activities in Imperial Space these past ten years. 

Ar’alani, unlike the two humans, hadn’t so much as blinked at Formbi’s thinly-veiled dig. “May I introduce Brierly Ronan, political liaison and ambassador from the Empire.” 

The new human— Brierly’ron’an, the name sounded like— obviously didn’t have a good _enough_ grasp on the language to catch the subtle disdain in Ar’alani’s tone. He drew himself up as the admiral spoke, narrow chest puffing up with self-importance and one hand twitching his flowing white cape into place behind him with a flourish. Formbi couldn’t tell if the gesture was purposely affected or entirely unconscious, but decided he rather liked it. If only because it obviously irritated Eli’van’to no end. 

“Is that so,” Formbi said, keeping his tone studiously unimpressed. He smiled inwardly as Brierly’ron’an wilted slightly under his unrelenting gaze, pale cheeks flushing pink yet again. 

“Yes. I’m sure you two will get along wonderfully,” Ar’alani said dryly. “And now, Aristocra, if you would excuse us, we do have CDF business to attend to.” 

At Formbi’s gracious nod, Ar’alani strode past him, her senior officers and the two humans trailing along in her wake. The golden-haired human glanced furtively at Formbi again as he passed, stiffening and looking away quickly again when Formbi met his eyes. 

Finally allowing a hint of a smile to touch his lips, Formbi gazed at the rest of the _Steadfast’s_ crew spilling into the waiting crowd for a few more minutes before turning and sweeping towards the exit himself. 

Perhaps this human would prove more willing to provide Formbi with the evidence he needed to show that Thrawn deserved a _true_ exile. 

Or execution for high treason to the Ascendancy. Either option was acceptable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Several months later...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smutty chapter you've all been waiting for! 
> 
> This entire fic was inspired by yala's wonderful (and very nsfw) artwork at the end of this chapter. 
> 
> We hope you all enjoy it, and thank you for reading! ❤

Ronan whimpered. 

He really wasn’t sure how he’d gone from his initial plan of stringing Formbi along to try and get information out of him about the inner workings of the Chiss Ascendancy’s Ruling Families, to where he was now— writhing helplessly under the gorgeous Aristocra’s talented hands, bound and naked and begging shamelessly for _more—_ but at the moment he couldn’t manage to care in the slightest. 

This was far from being their first time together, but it was certainly the most intense. Ronan was flat on his back on Formbi’s yellow silk sheets with his wrists securely tied together and attached to the ornate headboard by a length of dark silvery-grey rope, one of his legs hooked over Formbi’s shoulder while the Chiss mouthed at his neck and slicked fingers teased over the rim of his hole without ever _quite_ pushing inside him. 

“Formbi— Formbi, _please,_ ” Ronan begged again, squirming futilely under the press of Formbi’s weight. 

Formbi bit his neck, _hard,_ and Ronan yelped, gasping at the shock of mingled pleasure and pain that shot through him. 

“Hush, little one,” the Aristocra scolded, pulling back to fix Ronan with that unfairly arousing, intense stare of his. Ronan quieted after a final pleading whimper, unable to entirely stop his hips from shifting with continued need. The way Formbi called him _little one…_ it _did_ things to him. Ronan wasn’t used to feeling particularly little around anyone, but he did around Formbi. 

He enjoyed that feeling much, much more than he ever would have expected to. 

“Are you not mine to do with as I please tonight?” Formbi continued, his normally smooth voice deepening to a low growl that made Ronan’s stiff cock twitch against his belly. 

“Yes— yes, _Ch’irci,_ ” Ronan answered, remembering to use the proper form of address this time. Formbi didn’t like _sir—_ too military; and Ronan happened to agree with that— and had instead taught him a Cheunh word he’d never heard before. 

Which wasn’t terribly surprising, really, given that _Ch’irci_ was positively _loaded_ with lewd connotation. It loosely translated into something along the lines of Owner or Master; but not quite either one, exactly, and was exclusively for use in a sexual context. Cheunh was… particular like that, Ronan had learned early on. He had been hesitant to use the term at first, shy about how he still struggled with a lot of the pronunciation and that sibilant ‘ _-ch_ ’ sound in particular, despite quickly getting a good grasp on understanding the language. But Formbi had, somewhat surprisingly, said he _liked_ Ronan’s accent; and that had been enough for Ronan. 

“Perhaps you need a reminder,” Formbi was murmuring, nipping at Ronan’s earlobe with sharp teeth, and Ronan nearly cried when Formbi’s fingers left him without ever having touched him properly. The Aristocra reached up and untied him from the headboard, but left his wrists bound together. “On your knees,” Formbi ordered, standing up beside the bed and idly stroking himself with one hand. 

Ronan scrambled to obey, moving slightly awkwardly with only limited use of his hands and painfully aware of Formbi’s intense gaze on him the whole time. Gazing up at the Chiss looming over him, Ronan was struck again by just how _impressive_ Formbi was, just as he had been the first time he’d laid eyes on the Aristocra upon arriving in Csaplar. Quite aside from the beautifully intricate outfit Formbi had been wearing, Ronan’s attention had immediately been captured by the long, silken black hair sweeping down the length of his back and the highly distinctive eyebrows, hairline, and _deep_ blue skin— all three of which, Ronan had later learned, proclaimed his Chaf heritage. And even more than that… while Ronan had realized by about his third day aboard the _Steadfast_ that Chiss generally were just proportionally taller and broader than humans, Formbi was _big,_ even for a Chiss. 

Big in more ways than one, as it transpired. 

Ronan swallowed as Formbi’s fingers threaded gently through his hair, his gaze briefly darting down and back up again to meet the Aristocra’s blazing red eyes. A pause while Ronan waited for permission, trying to keep his impatience from showing; and then, finally, a pleased smile touched Formbi’s lips. He inclined his head in a graceful nod, and Ronan stopped pretending to be patient. 

Dropping down onto his hands— carefully, so he wouldn’t overbalance to the side with his wrists still bound together— Ronan ducked his head, opened his mouth, and wrapped his lips around his _Ch’irci’s_ cock, sucking him in with a muffled whimper of pleasure. Formbi groaned above him, a quiet, breathy sound; the hand at the back of Ronan’s head holding him down while Formbi’s hips rolled forward. His cock pushed into the back of Ronan’s throat until his lips bumped up against Formbi’s fingers, still lightly coated in lube and wrapped around the base of his own shaft. Ronan held on for as long as he could before he finally couldn’t keep himself from choking on that thick cock; coughing and spluttering when Formbi pulled back again to let him breathe.

His eyes watering, Ronan went straight back to it as soon as he’d gulped in a lungful of air. A fresh thrill of arousal lurched sharp and hot through his belly at the Aristocra’s low hum of approval as he worked up and down Formbi’s now spit-slick cock. 

He kept going, until his jaw ached and he’d drooled a large wet patch all over the sheets below him. Formbi finally pulled him off, tugging him back by the hair and sending fresh shivers of mixed pain and pleasure tingling down his spine. 

“Much better, pet,” Formbi said, his voice thick with approval, gazing down and nudging the tip of his cock against Ronan’s swollen bottom lip without _quite_ pushing back into his waiting mouth. Ronan’s cock jumped between his open thighs as burning red eyes held his gaze, and he flushed, unable to hold back an open-mouthed whimper; though he wasn’t sure if it was more for the praise or… 

Formbi had never called him _pet_ before— except for the day Ronan had arrived, which obviously didn’t count— but now, like this… 

Ronan liked it. A _lot._

He whimpered again, more of a whine in the back of his throat, squirming in place with Formbi’s cock still teasing slowly back and forth over his lower lip. Opening his mouth wider despite the ache in his jaw, Ronan stuck his tongue out, lapping at the tip of Formbi’s cock in the hopes of tempting him to take more— and Formbi did, shoving his cockhead into the back of Ronan’s throat again before pulling back out after a moment, still gripping his own shaft in one long-fingered hand. 

“So _impatient,_ ” Formbi said, his voice low and throaty with more than a hint of amusement. “You need this so badly, little one?” 

He thrust forward again as he spoke, filling Ronan’s mouth with cock again before he had a chance to answer. 

“ _Yes—_ ” Ronan gasped the moment Formbi pulled out again. “ _Ch’irci,_ plea-mmf—” 

“Very well,” Formbi said after a few more lazy thrusts in and out, releasing his tight grip in Ronan's hair to caress his jaw. “Turn around.” 

Ronan nearly toppled over sideways in his haste to get into position the instant Formbi finished speaking, turning around with his ass in the air, his cock still achingly hard between his spread thighs. He waited, shivering with anticipation while he listened to the sounds of Formbi moving around behind him; to the quiet click of the lube being opened again.

The mattress dipped slightly as Formbi knelt behind him; and then a hot mouth pressed against his lower back, wet tongue licking a trail of fiery sensation up his spine. Ronan whined, wiggling his hips and spreading his knees wider still in desperate invitation. He needed to please Formbi, needed to be _good_ for him, needed to be _touched,_ used, _taken—_

Formbi’s growl was all the warning he got before slick fingers were pushing inside him, sharp teeth sinking into the flesh of his hip. 

Ronan _yowled,_ gasping with mingled pleasure and pain. Formbi didn’t let up on the bite this time, his teeth white-hot points of searing fire that spiked through Ronan’s core to mingle with the burning stretch of the Aristocra’s fingers opening him up none too gently. 

Time blurred into a tempest of sensation and need as Ronan writhed and shuddered on his hands and knees, babbling, pleading, begging for _more._ He hardly noticed when Formbi’s mouth left him, his hip still throbbing, the marks from Formbi’s teeth pulsing in time with the frantic beating of his own heart. 

He noticed it when Formbi _mounted_ him a second later with a guttural snarl, though, fingernails raking down one side of his back and over the sensitive skin of his ribs. Shuddering, Ronan wailed again, trying to buck backwards into it as that thick cock filled him up, stretching him open even more; but Formbi held him in place, taking both hips in a bruisingly tight grip and snapping a warning to _be still_ as he pushed in deeper. He didn’t pause when he bottomed out, immediately pulling back, almost all the way out, before driving back in again with a grunt; over and over, his hips hitting Ronan’s ass with an audible _smack_ of skin-on-skin on every sharp thrust, his weight pressing Ronan down into the mattress and making his knees slip slowly wider and wider on the smooth silk sheets. 

His arousal spiralling higher as Formbi fucked into him deep and hard until he was almost sobbing from sheer need, Ronan arched his back, panting and moaning as he was jolted back and forth on his elbows and knees, nearly faceplanting forward from the force of Formbi’s thrusts into him. He could hear his _Ch’irci’s_ uneven, harshly panting breaths, the grunts and wordless growls on the semi-rhythmic exhales, and he _loved_ it; loved the stark change in Formbi, the shift from haughty, composed, cold Aristocra to something wild, possessive, almost _animal—_ and all because of _him._

He did sob, once, when Formbi stopped fucking him; but the Aristocra was only repositioning himself, leaning forward, curling around Ronan’s back and wrapping one long, muscular arm around his middle. Formbi started driving into him again like that, long, deep thrusts that hit him _just right;_ until he was trembling and crying out, his cock twitching and dripping precome into a growing puddle beneath him. He was vaguely aware he was begging almost incoherently for release, he didn’t even know in what language; but Formbi must have understood him anyway. 

“You beg _so_ prettily, my pet,” Formbi hissed while biting and sucking a trail of fire up the back of Ronan’s neck, panting breaths hot on his skin. “Come for me now, show me how much you _love_ this, love taking my cock, knowing that you’re _mine—_ ” 

Formbi said something else after that, but Ronan didn’t hear it over the raw cry that tore from his own throat. The burning tension built up inside him peaked and burst in a wild rush, the whitehot pleasure of release ripping through him in waves as Formbi fucked him through his orgasm without stopping. He could feel himself clenching around Formbi over and over, could see his own throbbing cock twitching and spurting streaks of white all over the bed under him; and he was still coming when Formbi shoved him down onto his stomach in his own sticky mess without stopping, taking him harder still while he shuddered and gasped for breath. 

Ronan lost track of time completely, then; knew nothing but the sweet ecstasy of his _Ch’irci_ pounding into him, _using_ him, his body pinned to the mattress by Formbi’s solid weight. He wailed in frantic dismay when Formbi pulled out without warning; but then he was flipped over onto his back and filled with that perfect, hard heat again, his gaze trapped by the red eyes burning into him from above, his bound wrists pinned above his head as he wrapped his legs around Formbi’s thrusting hips. 

His hands were freed at some point, although it didn’t register until Formbi hissed and growled wordlessly as Ronan clawed unthinkingly at his sweat-slick back. He seemed to like it though, eyes flashing hotter when Ronan did it again, and Ronan felt an arm slip under his hips and lift his ass clear off the bed; felt fingers tangle in his hair and pull his head back— 

And then with a loud _snarl,_ Formbi’s mouth was at his bared throat and Ronan’s entire existence narrowed to _Formbi,_ shuddering on top of him, arms tightening around him and cock pulsing inside him as he was filled with wave after wave of liquid heat. 

Ronan floated, aware of but separate from the unimportant aches and stinging pains of his body. 

He smiled dreamily, gazing up into Formbi’s eyes. The fingers in his hair were gentle now, stroking, sending wonderful shivers dancing across his skin; and he let his eyes drift shut again, enjoying the feeling of Formbi’s arm around him, holding him close; of his _Ch’irci’s_ cock softening slowly but still buried deep inside him, keeping him warm and full. 

When that comfortable heat pulled away and left him suddenly empty and cold, he whined, blinking back awake from the half doze he’d slipped into. 

“ _Ce’hah, ch’euh’net,_ ” Formbi murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips. “ _Vaneh ch’ah._ ”

He blinked in confusion, content to let Formbi lift him upright and lead him across the room while the meaning of the words filtered slowly into his mind. 

_Hush, my little one._

_Come with me._

He stood there, shivering and twitching, legs trembling under him until Formbi ushered him in under the spray of hot water. 

The fog gradually cleared from his mind as Formbi’s hands moved over his skin, making the scratches and bite marks sting more sharply as he rubbed at them lightly under the hot water. Ronan winced at a sudden flare of pain and tried to pull away when Formbi touched his hip, abruptly realizing it was still throbbing. 

Formbi paused, cupping Ronan’s chin in his other hand and gently turning Ronan’s face up to meet his eyes. “Will you not let me care for you now, _ch’rovah’net?_ ” he asked, tone ever so slightly chiding. 

Ronan stared at him for a few seconds; then nodded, finally realizing Formbi had been washing the minor wounds with soap to clean them out. He bit his lip while Formbi resumed working on the bite mark on the back of his hip, holding him close, the pain sending a faint swirl of phantom arousal curling lightly through his belly even as tears pricked at his eyelids. 

That hand eventually moved lower, cleaning him inside and out, fingers gentle on his tender, bruised flesh. Once that was finished and the heat of the water had relaxed Ronan’s aching muscles and stopped his trembling, Formbi shut off the shower and toweled them both dry. Leading Ronan over to stand directly under one of the heat vents in the ceiling, he started rubbing cool, soothing ointment gently into the various wounds decorating Ronan’s skin and sealing it in with small adhesive bandages. 

Ronan sighed as the prickling, stinging pains receded into nothing more than a faint, pleasant reminder of Formbi’s hands and mouth on him. Of being bound and spread open and desperate, of letting Formbi take what he desired from his body; _using_ him, his mouth, his ass, however his _Ch’irci_ wanted him… 

Ronan shivered again, not from cold this time; and took a half step towards the Aristocra, unable to help the soft, needy whimper that escaped his lips. “Formbi?” 

He wasn’t sure what he was asking for, suddenly needing closeness, needing to feel Formbi holding him up, needing… just _needing._

“I’m here, little one,” Formbi said with a smile. Ronan melted into the reassuring embrace as Formbi pulled him close with one strong hand warm on his lower back and the other slipping up the back of his neck to twine softly through his hair. 

He realized, distantly, as Formbi’s lips met his in a gentle kiss, that he didn’t know exactly what _ch’rovah’net_ meant… but it had sounded like a good thing. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheunh translations:  
>  _rovah’net:_ sweet one  
>  _ch’_ is a general possessive prefix


End file.
